Vehicle Design
Designing and building Vehicles can be a very rewarding process if you take the time to work through it you will also end up with a truly excellent vehicle for the game, time spent will often result in widely varied and fun to play vehicles. this section details building a vehicle from the ground up. Chassis Each Vehicle has a Chassis that is fitted with the basic equipment to make a vehicle go (Wheels, Transmission, Brakes, Etc.), Different Chassis' have varying setups depending on what size you want and how much you intend to spend on the vehicle. Bike Chassis: 'These types of Chassis are used to build Motor Bikes in the Dark Future and are extremely varied in appearance but typically very similar in function, fitted with 2 Light Weapon Mounts and a Light Passive Mount, these vehicles provide a very maneuverable platform for strike attacks and high speed. A Bike Chassis costs $5'000 and comes without any Bodywork, Engine, Weapons, Drive Control, or Passives. 'Sidecar Chassis: Designed to be fitted to a Bike Chassis using a coupling system, the Sidecar is designed to increase the Bikes ability to carry weapons and Passengers providing an additional Medium Weapon Mount, and a Heavy Passive Mount to provide additional firepower to a Bike at the cost of extra weight. A Sidecar Chassis costs $5'000 and comes without any Bodywork, Engine, Weapons, Drive Control, or Passives. Trike Chassis: Heavier than a Bike Chassis these Three Wheeled vehicles are able to carry more firepower than a Bike but lack the maneuverability can make them more vulnerable than Bikes, Fitted with 2 Light and 1 Medium Weapon Mounts and Heavy Passive Mounts. A Trike Chassis Costs $7'000 and comes without any Bodywork, Engine, Weapons, Drive Control, or Passives. Light Car Chassis: Built to support most road cars this chassis is widely used by Gangs and Cults to build road vehicles, fitted with 3 Medium and 2 Heavy Weapon Mounts and a Heavy Passive Mount making this Chassis able to provide some real fire support or act as a main vehicle in the field. A Light Car Chassis Costs $10'000 and comes without any Bodywork, Engine, Weapons, Drive Control, or Passives. Heavy Car Chassis: Though most PZ Civilians use Light Car Chassis' the need for high speeds and heavy duty structure fueled the development of these Chassis Types, fitted with 6 Medium and 3 Heavy Weapon Mounts and 2 Heavy Passive Mounts this vehicle provides serious firepower on the road. A Heavy Car Chassis Costs $38'000 and comes without any Bodywork, Engine, Weapons, Drive Control, or Passives. Long Wheelbase Chassis: Though Built for the PZ Service industry these sorts of vehicles provide many organizations with heavy vehicles to carry plenty of firepower, personnel, or Supplies into the field, fitted with 3 Medium and 2 Heavy Weapon Mounts and 2 Heavy Passive Mounts these vehicles are built for support roles or to act as heavy hitters. A Van Chassis Costs $15'000 and comes without any Bodywork, Engine, Weapons, Drive Control, or Passives. HGV Chassis: Engine Any Vehicle a Player wishes to play in an Engagement must have an Engine, without the Chassis is unable to Move, Power Weapons, or participate in a conflict. There are numerous types of Engine available depending on what vehicle you wish to build. V2 Bike Engine: The Smallest Bike or Trike Engine used in 2095, typically PZ Civilian Bikes will have this kind of engine, but on the Highway its low power is often not enough to make a Bike fast enough to compete with their enemies. V4 Bike Engine: The Most Common form of Engine fitted to Bikes and Trikes for Highway Warriors, this engine provides a reasonable power to cost and thus is widely employed on the roads. V6 Bike Engine: The Heaviest Engine fitted to Bikes or Trikes, this Engine offers a great deal of power to the Rider but its Cost makes it less popular than smaller Engines. V6 Engine: The Smallest Engine fitted to Cars, this engine is cheap but provides only lighter Vehicles with enough power to make any considerable speed on the road. V8 Engine: The Most common engine used in Road Warriors Cars and the Smallest Engine fitted to Long Wheelbase Vehicles, this Engine provides a reasonable speed to Cars for a reasonable Cost. V12 Engine: The Largest Engine that can be fitted to a Car this engine is expensive but provides considerable power to Cars, while Long Wheelbase Vehicles find its power provides a reasonable output for its Cost. V16 Engine: This massive Engine is the largest that can be fitted to Long Wheelbase Vehicles and provides a considerable power output to heavy Vehicles, though its Cost makes it less favourable among the less wealthy Gangs, Cults, and Ops Teams. Drive Systems A Vehicle must have a Drive System in order for a Driver or Rider to control the Vehicle on the Road, on Bikes and Trikes this System includes the Front Forks, Brakes, and Pedals of the Vehicle with control over the Direction and Speed the Vehicle is traveling in. Cable System: The Most basic form of Drive System for any Vehicle is the Cable System, composed of a few levers, hinges, and cables to provide a direct connection to the engine and wheels. Hydraulic System: Most Vehicles used by Road Warriors are fitted with this system, composed of hydraulic cables and control components connecting the Engine and Wheels to the Drivers hands. Electronic System: By far the most complex and advanced form of Drive System, composed of computers and actuators that connect the Engine and Wheels to the Driver. Interior Blah Bodywork There are a number of possible Bodywork types, and all vehicles can have any Bodywork type. Each Type of Bodywork provides its own different amount of Armour at varying Weight and Cost, depending on what kind of vehicle you are intending to build you may need to think carefully about what sort of Bodywork you wish to buy as each vehicle is limited to a fixed maximum number of Layers it can support. A Vehicle does not need Bodywork to be put in the field during an Engagement but without any Bodywork the vehicle will be very vulnerable to attack. A Vehicle can have any combination of Bodywork, different materials on different facings and mixtures of materials for each Layer on a facing are possible but should be carefully noted for future upgrades in the case of a Campaign Game. Plastic Body Panelling: The Lightest and least protective kind of armour available, this is commonly seen on Bikes, Trikes, and PZ Civilian Vehicles. Carbon Steel Armour: Heavier than other Bodywork options, this type provides good protection for a reasonable cost but does add a considerable weight to a Vehicle when used in multiple Layers. Carbon Plastic Armour: The Most advanced form of Bodywork that is available, this type of Armour is very expensive but provides a similar level of protection to Carbon Steel Armour, but it is much lighter than its cousin. Weapons Many Different Weapons are fitted to Vehicles on Weapon Mounts, both Gun and Passive Weapons can Be fitted to almost any Vehicle, but different Weapon Mounts have weight limits on the size of weapon that can be fitted to them. Light Weight Weapon: These are the smallest type of Weapon that is fitted to a Vehicle, though they are light enough to be used as Heavy Weapons by Characters on foot, though generally they are equipped to Vehicles such as Bikes and Trikes due to their limits on Weight. Medium Weight Weapon: The Mainstay of Vehicular Weapons, used mainly by Cars and Larger Vehicles as the primary form of Combat weapon on the road, these Weapons tend to be well balanced in Cost and Weight. Heavy Weight Weapon: The Heaviest form of Weapon typically fitted to Road Vehicles, these weapons are both Heavy in weight and on the pocket making them difficult to obtain and use in large quantities. Light Weight Passive: Small and compact, these devices are used to deploy Mines, Oil, Smoke, or a number of other weapons that remain on the road and can prove dangerous to navigate. Heavy Weight Passives: Heavy versions of their Light Weight cousins, these are typically much the same as the Light versions, except that they can carry considerably more ammunition than is possible for the Light Variants. Equipment Blah Software Blah Example Vehicles Bikes PZ Enforcer Bike Rat Bike Chopper Trikes Raider Trike Cars Renegade Long Wheelbase See Also Index